Pressure
by digidestined4eva
Summary: Darkness has fallen. Can they attack one of their own? What else could they possibly sacrifice to get them back? Nothing's working out, and nothing will until they try harder. But nothing they try ever seems to work. OldRival and hints. Character death.
1. When It Started

**I'm finishing this story in a day. -bow- But I won't post it all in one day, hehehehe...I have an obsession with using Blue as my main character for some strange reason, so um, I think you can guess. Oh and BTW, (YAY! My first completed story!) it is based loosely on 'Ballad of a Shinigami' but overall, it has nothing to do with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PokeSpe.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------____________________________________________________________________________---------------------------------------------------------------**

There, standing alone, was a girl.

The girl had bright blue eyes.

She didn't know anything about life.

For her memory was gone.

---

The girl carried the burden of many deadly missions.

And to serve one purpose,

Was how she lived.

She would never cry,

And laughter could never escape her lips.

She had no emotion.

Like a doll.

---

Why did she still live?

Why was she here?

And so, the girl went out.

To find herself.

A presence very much like death itself.

Pure emptiness, born heartless.

---

She had to find the reason for her existence.

She would carry out her missions while doing so.

She would pretend.

A day would come when she would finally understand.

---

So, she went off as her pretend-self.

Ready to face whatever destiny would offer.

---

**Introduction is short. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Another Death, Another Answer

**Disclaimer: I don't own PokeSpe.**

It began to rain. A furious downpour, as if the sky was attacking the earth. A lone figure was racing down the slippery concrete paths, soaking but unaffected. It was definitely unusual, for in the dark downpour, one's vision was reduced to a mere few feet. Lightning streaked across the dark night sky, there were no living creatures in sight. Except this one boy.

He wasn't frightened, yet his heart was pounding. He had to find her. The girl who took his best friend's life. He wasn't going to forgive her, not after all that, not after; no. It wasn't her fault. It was his. "...Ruby...you, you idiot." The truth stabbed him. But he couldn't turn away now. He had to find answers, and asking this girl was his first and final resort. She was the only other witness. Wait, there was...

"Toro. It's all your fault! You didn't protect her! You didn't-!" the boy yelled, turning his frustration on the said Blaziken. "Blaze! Blaziken! Blaze! Blaze!" Toro appeared behind Ruby, it seemed the Blaziken was following him to see where he was going. Without warning, Ruby tackled the fiery beast. He knew he was no match for him but he did so anyway. What could he do with his life after she was gone now?

_Crack! Crack! Sizzle. Crack! Bang! CRASH!_

Ruby and Toro stopped fighting and turned in the direction of the noise. A girl rose from a pile of shattered glass and broken tree branches. Even through the heavy rain she could still be clearly seen. Her body seemed have an unnatural glow, cold blue eyes looked at him blankly and faintly red lips formed a slight smile. Her hair was a light chestnut color and it blew in the opposite direction of the strong, whistling wind behind her.

It was who he was out in this vast amount of rain for. The mysterious girl who went by the name #A-IFTJK120008974526, but by others she was simply called 'Blue' for her dazzling blue eyes. "It's you." He breathed. "You think so?" she asked in a soft tone. "Tell me the truth, I'm begging you!" Ruby exclaimed, his voice desperate as he suddenly slid down on his knees and onto the wet concrete. (A/N: you didn't think I was going to put him in the _mud_ did you?)

"Will you answer my question then?" Blue asked, her face holding the same expression she had when he saw her.

"I will! Anything! I'll do anything!" Ruby replied, Blue's lips curved into a warm smile. "Good. Then can you tell me, why you live?"

Ruby froze. His dark, ruby red eyes stared at her in shock. After a while, he mumbled out his reply, "I-I have no reason to live...not anymore."

Her blue eyes widened and she said slowly in disbelief, "No...reason?"

He nodded. Then it clicked in her mind. Anymore. He said not _anymore._ He lived for another. And his reason was gone. For his reason's life has extinguished. She knew _who_ the reason was. It was the girl her master had told her to kill. And in doing that, she injured this boy's heart. "Ask me your question." She commanded.

"It's okay." Before she could even get a word out, Ruby ran. Ran away from her. The Blaziken was close behind. They left her alone. Blue was shocked. Human behaviour was much different to the behaviour of those in her world. Nevertheless, she needed answers, so she flew up into the raging storm and up above into the calm world she lived in.

---

"#A-IFTJK1120008974526."

"Yes?"

"I understand you had contact with a human that was not on your list."

"That is correct."

"From now on, there is to be no more! Only the ones on your list."

"I understand, Master."

Blue hated it. Hated how her master thought he could just go telling her what to do. But he had the power to kill her. She didn't want to die before she found her reason to live. The dark figure smiled, his dark eyes glinting.

"I trust you will carry out this next mission?"

"Yes Master."

The figure handed her a sheet of paper and on it, said these words scribbled in messy handwriting:

_This boy is annoying me. Deal with him._

Blue turned the paper around and on the other side was the photo of a young boy with dark raven hair and glowing cat-like golden eyes. She closed her eyes in disbelief. Even though this was only the second young victim she was assigned to, she felt guilty. Behind the boy, even if it was cut off, she could make out many people. But at the same time, she was enthusiastic about it.

She had seen this boy many times and she knew he had many friends. Her goal was clear. She had to find out as much as she could. To fulfill her dream. Even if it meant taking someone else's. She smiled an evil smile.

Behind a black pillar in the dark castle, a boy watched her closely. He loathed her. Down on earth, when he was still human, he had made a wish that he could see his friend again. It came true. That's why he was here. But when he found her again, she had no memory of him. Or earth.

Though she was greatly disturbed at the fact that he was continuously talking to her when she first started out, she gradually forgot all about him. He was determined to make her remember though. And with his human friend, Red, he was going to succeed.

**---**

**End Chapter One. Thank you for reading.**


	3. What It Should've Been

**Posting this chapter before planned. Dedicated to SoullessReaper.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PokeSpe.**

"_Wh-who are you?! What do you want with me?!" The girl's shadow loomed over him. The boy was shocked to see a glistening scythe in her hands, held loosely and ready to strike. Before he could do anything, it made contact..._

"My job is done here." she stated, turning around and walking slowly towards the park. "All I have to do is wait." Green sat in a nearby tree watching the tragedy take place. Although it didn't seem like it, his heart was fragile and it was easily broken. His heart was shattered ages ago so here he just felt empty. Another death, another life. It was a cycle.

But why? The 'Master' just killed people he found annoying for pleasure. And his brainwashed minions did whatever he wanted. He hated that. Most of the people he had told Blue to kill were people that he knew all too well...

_"Green!" Red called him over. Green walked slowly towards Red, who was standing on a park bench. Their female friend Blue smiled as he came over. "What is it?" Green asked in 'annoyance'. "We want you to meet some people!" Red and Blue exclaimed simultaneously. They made a gesture indicating that whoever was behind the tree could come out. _

_"This is Yellow." A blonde-haired girl wearing a straw hat and country-like clothes came around from the other side of the tree and she nodded and said, "Hi! It's nice to meet you!" "Same here." Green said politely back._

_"This is Ruby." A boy wearing a white hat and an outfit that seemed to scream 'all the rage' walked out from a side path and said, "Hey! What a beautiful pokemon you have there!" "Uh, thanks?" Awkward..._

_"This is Sapphire." There was silence. Before Ruby yelled,"SAPPHIRE! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" There was a rustling of leaves and a brunette girl came tumbling down from the tree above us. "HI! I'm Sapphire! You look strong! Wanna battle?" "Maybe later..." _

_He met Gold, Silver, Crystal, Emerald, Dia, Pearl and Platina soon after. The thirteen became pretty close, despite the fact that they still had separate friendship groups as well._

"First Yellow, then Pearl, then Sapphire and now Gold!? What have you done with your life?! Your friends?!" He wanted to yell, shout, even scream this at her. But no words could come out. She wasn't Blue anymore. She was #A-IFTJK120008974526. Emotionless. Inhuman. A doll. A tool. If she knew this she wouldn't be doing what she was doing now. Was it for revenge? Was it longing? Was it for feeling?

What did she want? He had to know. But how was he going to find out, and avoid being killed? A scream was heard. It rang through the streets and many came to see what was happening. A boy and a girl no older than fourteen, sat beside another boy who was surrounded by dark, ruby red blood. There was no wound, yet it was clear that the boy was not breathing.

"A-a messenger of death. It's only a legend, right?" The boy asked the girl in astonishment. The boy had bright, crimson red shoulder length hair and he wore a black shirt with a red stripe down the middle with purple pants. "Silver. You don't think...?" The boy known as Silver shook his head but he was still uncertain. The girl had dark hair, tied up in pigtails, she wore a tight pink shirt, white half-jacket and yellow bike shorts.

All of a sudden, it began to snow. Light, glass-like snowflakes started to fall. Before you knew it, the light snowfall had formed into a heavy, rushing blizzard. All the bystanders rushed home in panic but the boy, the girl, the deceased and the life-extinguisher stayed outside.

"Crys, maybe we should bury him." The suggestion was out of personality for the boy but he didn't want to leave his almost lifetime's rival out in the cold even if he had passed away. Crys wasn't listening though, her eyes shone like crystal and her concentration was focused on something else. A girl with an angelic appearance. Different but still the same.

Silver followed her gaze and his eyes widened. It was Blue. Yet it was not. Through the snow, she shone. And through their blurred vision, she was clear. A cold stare, a blank look, once a face full of beauty and passion, now a face full of emptiness and a look that was searching. Searching to find an answer. But there was something else.

A dark figure stood next to her, forming words in the air that were hard to see, but easy to interpret. It's not her. A simple message that could raise many questions. The figure flew towards them, they were not afraid. It was a familiar voice that brought the silence to an end, "Tell me what your life means. Tell me, why do you live?!"

Silver was the first to reply, "My family! My friends and my..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. She seemed satisfied and turned to the girl crouched on the ground next to him. "And you?" There was no reply. "I asked you a question. Answer it." The girl still did not reply. Instead her gaze fell to the ground. "''Answer me!" Blue was frustrated, why wouldn't she say anything?

"I have the power to do what I want with you. Now ANSWER ME!" Her patience was gone. She flew straight over the girl with a menacing stare, attempting to scare her but all her efforts were to no avail. "No." A short, crisp reply. Another voice was heard.

"Your life needs to change. Go back to the pesky girl you were before." A shadow. Then nothing but darkness.

---

Green's fist made contact with the brick wall that encircled the Viridian City. He mentally cursed himself. He was losing his mind over _her._ He needed to go to a counsellor...which he was never going to do of course. The strong scent of incense drifted into the lush green clearing he was standing in. He sensed it instinctively. It was no incense, it was a poisonous drug. Quickly covering his nose and mouth he raced out of the clearing and into the Viridian forest.

His heart was pounding, legs were aching but he had to keep going. Looking back briefly, he saw plants dying instantly and shriveling up but he also saw the cloud of smoke tailing behind. It was after him. As he kept running, the energy he had slowly leaked out of him. His breathing quickened and his pace slowed down. The overwhelming stench soon caught up to him and he collapsed, thinking about how idiotic he had been.

A mysterious man wearing a black cloak smirked victoriously. "You won't meddle with my slaves no more!" He cried. "Because you **are** one now."

**---**

**Chapter 2 end. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Please Bring Me To Life

**Posting this chapter later than planned. Dedicated to **_**Colorless Wind**_** and **_**clover bookcat**_**.**

**WARNING: …**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Special. Or the quote from Star Wars, which isn't very evident.**

A blinding bright light struck through the open window, waking Green from his uncomfortable slumber. #A-IFTJK120008974526 flew through the door, quickly grabbing him and dragging him by the collar silently down a dark blue hallway.

"Let go of me!" Green demanded, but the girl paid no attention. Instead she gripped harder, making him wince as her nails scratched the back of his neck roughly. She pushed him into a dark room and slammed the door loudly.

"So, it didn't work did it?" A dark voice asked.

"What didn't?" Green was losing his mind in worry. Why was he here? Wait a second…he didn't remember being called Green! The boy scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh. A late one eh? Never mind then. If you're wondering what your name is, it's #A-IFTJK30009 okay?" The voice boomed again.

The boy's green eyes fogged up slowly. He felt that he could trust the voice. It was his only companion in this new and overwhelming world which he knew nothing of. "Okay." He replied.

"Good. What others call you is entirely up to you. #A-IFTJK120008974526!!"

#A-IFTJK30009 turned abruptly as the door opened. A young brunette girl walked through confidently; he was shocked at the coldness in her eyes.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Train the boy!" The voice commanded loudly.

Spotting a slight flash of anger in her eyes, #A-IFTJK30009 backed away. Before he could act, she put two fingers on his forehead and they disappeared in a puff of navy smoke.

--

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" The small, emerald-eyed boy yelled in frustration. Everyone around him had been acting in a trance like state since someone died. He didn't realize that it was highly unlikely that they would come back to their senses quickly. But then again, he had never lost anything as important.

Sapphire may have been a close friend, but he wasn't there. He only attended her funeral like most other people. The only one he could understand in even the smallest sense was Red. But after all, he was left with nothing.

Blue gave into the darkness because of fear. Fear led her to sadness, which eventually turned to anger and hate. Hate, just leads to suffering. Green left with one goal in mind; to save Blue from a miserable fate. And the worst part, his only living friend left, Yellow, was taken out of this world by none other than Blue.

Red wouldn't falter. He was strong. He just had to get through. Emerald sat on the ground, impatiently waiting for his friends to revert back to their old selves. But deep down, even he knew, it just wasn't that easy.

The young boy himself had been much quieter than he had used to be. His hair, which used to be gelled up in the shape of a crescent moon, was now down as his spirits wouldn't even be lifted high enough for him to put it back up again.

Everyone sensed the depression emitting from the dex holders. It was impossible to miss. But a day would come when they were all as cheerful as they used to be. They believed a day would come when they would be children once again, not pained with the inexistence of another. They believed…of a day which may never be seen again. But they still believed. They were desperate for a change. But couldn't do anything but watch helplessly.

--

"Where are we?!" A boy formerly known as Green asked, while he was frantically trying to stay afloat in the vast, sparkling space. The girl next to him had no trouble with keeping her distance from the mountains below the area.

"The Gateway Between Worlds." she replied wearily.

"Why are we here?!" he asked in panic.

"You ask many questions #A-IFTJK30009. You will soon know the answer to everything." She replied indifferently. Her blue eyes scanned him before she yelled. "And stop panicking! You have to be calm to stay in the air!"

"Sorry." He replied meekly, before stopping in mid air and lying back. The two continued to travel through the air, with an occasional word to each other now and then.

'He's so much weaker than he used to be.' Blue thought in annoyance. 'How can I train someone who's weaker than whom he really is? And why him!'

She stopped as their destination loomed before them. "We're here!"

Landing gently on the ground, her white boots trudged through the fresh, white snow coating the ground, making deep footprints. Her apprentice jumped carefully down the path after her, only stepping where her footprints were as if the ground was just going to spring up or it was laid with traps.

She frowned as she once again slowed her pace so he could keep up. He immediately saw the change of pace and ran quickly to catch up. A voice made them both jump and stop in their tracks.

"Haha! Thought you got rid of me? No way! Hahaha!" Listening carefully, Blue realized the voice sounded oddly familiar but #A-IFTJK30009 didn't recognize anything. She knew who she thought it was, but that was impossible.

"Why so quiet? Oh, I get it! I make _every girl _speechless! Haha! Even with just my voice!" The voice was joined with others as they all started laughing maniacally.

Blue was shocked at the sudden assumption and the laughter began to irritate her. It sank into her brain slowly and soon, she couldn't think straight.

'Ugh, I'm gonna get nightmares for days…" she thought angrily.

"Green! Come with me!"

#A-IFTJK30009, now knowing that she was just going to call him Green, because #A-IFTJK30009 was getting a little old (or maybe it was something else) got up from sitting in the snow watching and hurried after her retreating figure.

The voices were persistent. They wouldn't stop talking. And it was annoying to no end. It was like the people couldn't shut up. Every time she tried to escape with Green, a voice would stop and something bad would happen before it started again. The first time she left, fireballs came out of nowhere and she and Green only just managed to deflect them.

The voices just wouldn't let them go in peace. Then again, she didn't know that this place was just a mirror of where she was actually supposed to train her apprentice. She took a small, cautious step out of the clearing. Nothing happened. Green followed. Ping pong balls began to shower down on the two before they fled, once again back into the annoying clearing where familiar, mysterious and somehow deadly group of voices dwelled.

It was no longer a place of rest. The sun set and Blue dreaded the thought of that group of voices talking through the night. Green was worn out and so was she.

"Tired people must get rest. But you two will be fine! You survived at least half a day here so you're better than the others at least!" A male voice boomed.

"Yeah, you really are legends for making it this far!" A female voice chuckled.

"Show yourself!" Blue growled.

"Out of the dark!" Green exclaimed. Blue looked at him blankly.

"What?" he asked, obliviously.

"Doesn't matter. Come out you cowards!" Blue hissed more than yelled this time.

"What if we don't want to?" The two voices teased. Blue could imagine their smart little faces with their tongues poking out of their smart little mouths. She sighed and Green just shook the tree next to him out of boredom. Blue opened her mouth to yell again when four figures shrouded in mist appeared before her.

She turned to Green, but he didn't seem to notice, for he was staring right through them. Inside, she shivered in remembrance of a certain death. A crisp, icy wind swept through the clearing whipping Blue's bare legs harshly. Green cowered under Blue's intense gaze.

"The matter is…" Blue's head turned upon hearing the strong voice, closer than it had ever been. Green had fear in his eyes, for his memory faded even more as he forgot where he was and why he was there. Blue paid no attention as he stood up, because she was occupied by trying one last time to identify the voice.

"I can't explain myself to you, but I don't want to need. So, I'll let you go." The voice was solemn and the tone didn't suit the speaker, anyone could figure that out. Blue lost herself in the moment, and her cold body flooded with sudden, fiery warmth. Her heart was back. She came to her senses.

She smiled. No longer was she under the spell of evil. The voice; no all of it, was clear now. "Don't worry," she started cheerfully, "I'll get you and the others out alive and back to normal. No-one needs to suffer anymore!"

Blue was proud of herself, especially for overcoming this obstacle. Her blue eyes shone in a new light, ready for another challenge.

"Blue, you can't!" A female's voice spoke up. An argument started, once again angering Blue.

"Do you really think you can do it?" The voice was strong as well, but full of doubt. Blue grinned.

"I really do. I'll save you all and bring happiness back to the dex holders! Cross my heart. I will save you…Gold and all you others up there." Blue was confident she would make it, but would she really be able to rescue the claimed to be deceased four dex holders? But more importantly, how will she get back to her home? The real question though, is:

"Wait…where'd Green go?"

**--**

**Hahaha, they still have a chance. Thank you for reading. *bows***


	5. Not So Welcome Back

**Finally got a chance to update XD. It's not a completed story on my computer anymore, it has a sequel!!! After I finish....I'm **_**not **_**going to post it. LOL I might actually, but it depends on this....bit first. Um, that meaning, this story just to clarify. Thank you so much **_**Aosugiru Sora **_**and **_**clover bookcat **_**for reviewing!!!!! *candy rains* Also everyone else for simply reading XDD No, this is not the final chapter, I'm just mentioning random stuff. Oh, in case it wasn't made clear in the last chapter, no, Pearl, Yellow, Sapph and Gold are not alive, merely spirits. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Such poor quality does not lead to the power of awesomeness known as PokeSpe.**

**Here we go.**

**---**

Blue scanned the area around her with a tool she had just so happened to pick up from the 'Master' and his messages. No living being roamed this thousand mile range. Emptiness. Simply groups and groups of souls and spirits that gathered to slowly suck the life out of life filled people.

She recognized this place. It was the place she was taken to after being kidnapped. Her sparkling eyes filled with fog and dulled to a miserable color.

'_How pathetic...'_ she thought to herself. She wasn't free for long. The 'Master' had total control.

She bent down and rummaged through her bag until she found a mobile phone. Hopefully, it could still connect to the phone lines on Sevii and she could go back home. Raising a finger to press the ever tempting number buttons which seemed to glare at her through the sun's reflection, she froze.

It was impossible. _His_ voice still lingered horridly in her mind.

"_You cannot run, you pathetic little girl. Kidnapped twice to do the same thing. Serve a similar purpose. You really are idiotic. Just such a manipulative tool. Or should I say easily manipulated? Ha. Why don't you give up and just follow me? You would have a much better life. Well, how about it? Are you willing to accept? Girl, you better answer me." His voice was just so annoying to look back to now. _

"_Do I have a choice?" Blue answered confidently, although she was dying inside. She was just so helpless then...he had used her friends._

Blue stood up and glared at the sun fiercely. It didn't blind her. She had her will and courage. Nothing would stop her...she hoped.

Now. How was she getting out of this place? How did she get in? Oh right. Flying. Blue raised her eyebrows at her own thoughts. After that much betrayal, she didn't think the Master would let her keep that skill, huh? Hmm, time to use...emergency wings!! She had heard this legend during her training at shinigami headquarters. Hopefully, it wasn't fake and would help her in this time of need. She turned south and began hiking up the nearby mountain.

A blizzard arose. After retrieving the magical artifact from a cavern hidden deep in the treacherous snow mountain, she equipped it to her back. Closing her eyes, she jumped and braced herself for the impact.

It never came.

Her eyelids fluttered slightly, before she opened her eyes and blinked. On her back, the steel wings of a Skarmory spirit flapped gracefully as she travelled through the fluffy, moist, white clouds. She let out a beautiful laugh.

Looping words and various pictures through the clouds, her confidence soared. She flew faster and faster until the clouds around her evaporated at her touch. Her chestnut hair flew loose from the tight, serious and gelled back ponytail.

She shook her hair playfully before darting towards the human world. As she tumbled through the thick atmosphere, her body became real and unfortunately, heavier. The wings didn't work well for a human girl so she started to drift down like a skydiver.

But luck wasn't running well for Blue today, for instead of landing safely in a quiet, secluded area; she landed, or crash landed straight on top of Red who was _still _in a state of devastation.

The room of remaining dex holders looked up and stared at them in shock. There was fifteen minutes and thirty seconds of absolute silence. The only sound heard was pokemon living their daily lives outside.

Blue smiled awkwardly at the others' wide eyes and open mouths. Ruby bolted out of the room. Red stayed in his position, lightly trying to shake Blue off. Silver walked in and froze. Crystal went back to the computer. Platina joined her. Diamond resumed eating. Emerald...twitched.

"Uh...I'm back?" Blue broke the silence with a quiet voice. She realized she was on top of Red and immediately leapt off without saying a word. Red scrambled to his feet and jumped out the hole in the roof.

The hole Blue's 'wings' had made. Blue didn't feel comfortable in the tense atmosphere, so she decided to see what Crystal and Platina were doing. Leaning carefully over the two younger girls, Blue gasped and tears formed in her eyes.

On the innocent computer's screen, there held a painful memory. Taken by what seemed to be a camera phone, she saw five photos. Shocking photos.

The top left picture held #A-IFTJK1120008974526 (which basically meant Blue as a shinigami) smirking and Yellow lying unconscious on the ground. Blue felt a sharp pain in her heart. She pulled herself to keep looking.

The top right one held #A-IFTJK1120008974526 again, this time raising a spear pointed at a shocked Pearl who seemed to be shaking violently in the blurred hail. Blue stole a glance at an indifferent Platina, who was staring at the screen blankly.

The lower left was once again involving the feared shinigami but with Sapphire roped to a tree opposite her. She held a shining dagger as the rain bounced of her pale, ghostly body creepily. Sapphire's face was almost as pale as the shinigami's.

Blue knew what the fourth one was. Shinigami Blue, the scythe and...Gold. Her last miserable victim. Her breathing became uneasy. It was just so painful looking at her terrible actions. The sight of blood made her sick.

Her eyes moved slowly, afraid of what the last photo would contain. It was her. Half #A-IFTJK1120008974526, half Blue. It was when she was transformed, that very hate filled night.

She looked away from the screen to discover the females viewing the screen had now swiveled around on their chairs and were watching her directly in the eyes. Like they were, searching for something. Eerie turquoise and dull magenta clashed with her sparkling cerulean.

There was not a word exchanged. But she knew they didn't trust her. How could they? After all, she did sorta kill one of their best friends...sorta wouldn't help in her situation though. They wouldn't understand. Or at least, she didn't think they would. It just wasn't worth taking the risk.

---

"Do you think it's really her, Red-sempai?" Ruby had bolted to the roof and not so coincidentally, Red was there.

"Hard to tell. It's been too long, Ruby." Red replied, not moving from his position. Red had his hands behind his head as he lay on the mildly warm roof. Ruby on the other hand, was sitting cross legged as to avoid touching too much rust.

Ruby held a stoned expression. "Even if she is, I can't forgive her, ya know what I mean?"

Red turned to his young companion. "Yeah. Glad to know somebody agrees."

"Red-sempai?" Ruby turned to look at Red also.

"Yeah?" Red looked up at the dusk sky. Ruby turned to the sky as well.

"Is there anything you regret doing?" he asked his ever quiet senior.

"Becoming what I am now." Red answered, before holding up a hand to silence Ruby. The distinct sound of voices rang from below. The two males decided to listen. It sounded like an argument, but all the two knew was that Blue was definitely involved...

---

Blue held onto Silver's wrist tightly. "You've got to believe me! I'm really Blue!" she yelled.

"I don't know who to believe!" the young red head yelled back at the person who was supposedly his sister figure.

"Believe me! Please! I'm not lying! I would never lie...to you." she ended quietly. Blue had thought that everyone would have been ecstatic to see her, but it turned out that they were more traumatized than she had ever seen anyone. They didn't even believe she was...who she was.

Crystal and Platina ignored her. Ruby and Red bolted at her appearance. Diamond kept eating or sleeping whenever she was around. Emerald yelled at her for keeping him in charge, so Silver was her last resort. If he didn't believe her...tears trickled slowly down her face...no-one would.

She kneeled down in front of him, dropping her grip on his wrist. "Please believe me! You're the only person left! I can help! Please! Silver...I can't bear this, please!" Blue wasn't the type to beg but this time she was desperate.

It was the only thing left that she could do.

"I...can't." he shook his head in sorrow and regret. She looked up at him with her tear stained face. She started to stand up when he spoke again.

"You have only 48 hours to prove you're real, before I turn my back on you completely. You do know, I care for you. But after what you did, I'm not so sure. I'm going to have to do this Blue, I'm sorry."

Blue bit her lip and nodded understandingly at him. He helped her up and walked away. She still had a chance! Blue's spirits were lifted, before she fell back down in remembrance of something.

'_Ah! I totally forgot about Green! Where is he? I've got to go find him NOW!' _she thought in panic. Blue dashed out the door with two goals in mind. Clear and screaming in her ears.

One. Prove herself.

Two. Find Green.

It was two challengingly simple things to do. And she had 24 hours for each. She gulped. Her time had already started. She ran out the door like she never had before.

---

**I just realized, the ending to my last chapter was freakishly like one of those commercials about some series. If anyone thought that, I did not copy it from there. I just realized. Oh, the last sentence rhymes XD. And also the end of this one is not copied from anywhere. Anyway, that's it for now. Seeya.**


	6. Never Was, Never Will Be

**Posting early, because I'm making the most of a long weekend XDDD This chapter has the most shipping hints so far, so uh, if this is a warning then okay??? Also it's my first time trying to write the DPPt trio's personalities and you know, I haven't read much of the arc so I just tried to base it on the information I already know or gained from friends. But I guess they won't be acting normal until *person comes in and covers my mouth* Oh right, sorry, I'm not meant to say.**

**---**

"Heh. What an idiot. She dares go against Master, oh, she's going down." Deep, forest green eyes gleamed dangerously in the dim light which was fading, signaling night time.

"That's a good boy." The dark figure didn't turn around but praised the young male for working so diligently. "Your will for her to be safe had overcome you and is now a very powerful weapon," he whispered quietly so the boy couldn't hear. "Green."

"Thanks, I _don't_ try." he smirked cockily. In the shimmering lake they were staring into was a girl, crying and running down endless paths calling _his _name. It was he, who once felt more than hatred towards her.

She tripped for the seventh time since they had watched her run out of the house. Her eyes looked like the ocean, streaked with violent tidal waves threatening to pour out instantly. Her long, brown hair cascaded down her back gracefully as she ran, still clad in white. She looked like an...angel.

He immediately cursed under his breath for staring at his victim in that way. Well, in a way she was an ange- no, she was a shinigami. A reaper. A complete failure. A girl that meant nothing now. Or was she?

"I'll head off to her location now, Master." he declared, before sighing and standing up.

"You mustn't feel anything towards your enemy, Green. You know better than that." The figure beside him spoke up.

"But I don't! And never will!" he protested, more annoyed than actually angry at his 'Master'.

"I never said you did, I just said don't. Hurry along now." He was ushered out of the lake front and he set out to get his first victim; his previous trainer.

---

Blue stopped to take a breath, she was in a small alleyway and was hiding near a pile of boxes which were piled against the rough stone fences and walls that surrounded houses. Two familiar shadows loomed over her. She looked up to face the two girls who she had spotted tailing her before.

"Crys, 'Tina, what do you want? I told you I was sorry." she snapped before panting again.

The girls were silent but continued to stare her down. Their expressions hadn't changed from the computer incident, and, Blue chuckled inwardly, they looked a whole lot like porcelain dolls.

"Hey, you alive? I asked you what you wanted!" Blue said, impatiently. She had stood back up and was taller than both females now.

"We cannot forgive you for what you have done." Platina stated, her eyes glaring coldly at Blue. Blue's facial expression wasn't a good one.

"I know you can't! You made it obvious! And if you just wanted to say that, well, heck with it, go away NOW!" The volume of her voice was so loud that the other females backed away slowly.

"But we are willing to give you a final chance." Crystal ended Platina's seemingly finished sentence. Platina nodded. Blue stopped her rant and stared at the two, who's faces portrayed no emotion whatsoever.

"W-why?" Blue stammered. It wasn't possible. They've got to be lying. These thoughts tumbled through her head, making her dizzy.

"Because..." The two started simultaneously, before blushing slightly. "Once a pokedex holder, _always _a pokedex holder." Blue gaped at the two, they didn't seem to be the type to say that kind of thing. She smiled at them through grateful tears.

"Thank you." she hugged the two tightly. "Thank you so much."

"So...are you going come back with us?" Platina asked her senior who had let them go and was looking at the sky.

"No, I'm sorry guys. I have to find him." Blue replied, gesturing towards the sky.

"Who?" At this, Blue smiled secretly.

"Oh, just someone special." she answered mischievously. They nodded in understanding. Just before the two turned around to go back to what they claimed was 'pokedex holder headquarters', Blue detected a small glimpse of doubt flicker in the two's eyes. She looked after their retreating figures sadly.

They had become such _sisters_ since the last time she saw them. Maybe it was because the other two girls kinda disappeared and they did kind of give of that similar...serious aura. Hey, but what could she say? She hadn't seen the two for a while, and she doubted they would want to hang out with the boys all the time.

"Blue." An all too familiar voice sounded from behind her. Blue span around in surprise and hope. The person who she had been looking for was there. And he was the only thing that swirled through her mind at that moment.

She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm so glad you're okay!" she laughed. She pulled back and their faces were only inches apart. Her eyes traced his handsome features but something felt wrong. He stood smirking at her the whole time, and as he inched closer to her, she realized his eyes were targeted at the base of her throat.

She felt so much like a victim to a vampire.

His chin rested on her shoulder before she jumped in shock. He jolted but managed to stay near her ear. His breath was hot on her neck.

"We've got them." he whispered, his breath blowing down the back of her gown as she shivered. Blue knew who he was talking about, but it couldn't be possible. It was then she realized, that Green, wasn't himself at all.

"We retrieved them from the Island of The Grieved." he continued, making her shiver even more. She was also shocked at the fact that his hair was brushing against her ear and she wasn't about to faint.

"We claimed their hearts too." he seemed satisfied with the girl's petrified state and pulled away slowly, as to amuse himself even more. Her hands were still gripping tightly to his shirt. He smirked again and slowly pried her fingers off him.

It was impossible. Negative thoughts made their way into the paralyzed girl's mind. She no longer thought about rescuing Green, but thought about everyone else the 'Master' probably took or manipulated. She couldn't stand the thought of her friends going more against her then they had already.

"You can't do this!" she shouted at the male who was just about to leave.

"Yeah, I can. I already have." he replied in a calm, mocking tone. He stared victoriously at her as she glared back at him with much disdain. She couldn't let him win, no, she wouldn't let him and the 'Master' be the victors.

Hey, she was a shinigami before, she has got to be able to do something!

He pulled out a disc from his pocket and poofed up a random DVD player and Monitor. A video began to play. It was terrifying. First it showed Yellow, who was handcuffed and roped to a hard, stone wall; like those from all the old movies, kind of like a dungeon wall. Scars and crimson blood adorned her delicate face, her arms were dripping with the horrid liquid and her legs were smothered in some kind of purplish goo.

They didn't seem to show much mercy to Sapphire either, who was in a similar room but was being beaten and whipped helplessly. Her legs were smothered in the same type of goo and the camera itself was a bit blurry and it was shaking very harshly. Blue was horrified to see her begging for them to stop as tears streamed down her friend's face, a girl, who never seemed to cry or beg for mercy.

The boys had it the worst. Blue almost shut her eyes because of the screaming and thunderous violence. They were struggling to stand up, the goo wasn't there but their skin was purple and Pearl looked gravely ill. Gold, however fought back aggressively, but was heavily outnumbered. Gold's hats had fallen off, and Pearl's shirt was drenched in blood as a hidden scar on his back re-awoke, it was too horrific to watch.

Blue cried again, before the screen went fuzzy and aruptly turned off. She was looking down and was shaking violently. Her tears had stopped and her eyes were blazing. Green wasn't paying attention to any of this.

"See? This is what will happen to you if you even try doing anything to stop me. I already sent a lot of those shinigami people to go get those two girls you were talking to earlier, I believe they were of some importance?" Blue's eyes widened greatly and her anger rose. Green continued to talk.

"That boy, Red, and his companion Ruby are being tracked down too. We already got the three idiots at your so called headquarters, and weren't they easy." Her eye twitched.

"No. You. Didn't." she spat angrily.

"Yes. I Did." he spat back in a mocking tone. Without warning, she launched herself at him and almost made him fall over. Then she slapped him. _Hard. _

"You should know better than to mess with any of us!" she yelled in a threatening tone. A strong, fiery aura radiated from her as her anger skyrocketed. Soon, they were engaged in close combat, and for our ex-shinigami heroine, things were looking good. As for the supposed villain here, he was having a little problem.

"Having a _little _girl trouble, eh?" The voice rang through the chilly air as none of the two looked anywhere other than each other. This fight was between them, they thought, and nobody else. Of course, Blue didn't fail to notice the heavy emphasis on the word 'little'. After all, why wouldn't she, she is Blue. She notes everything. Well, almost.

"Never mind, I'll handle that." Another voice said, there was a sound that sounded like someone pushing someone else out of the way. "It is my area of specialty."

A familiar beast started racing towards the still fighting duo. It may have been an intense fight, but they both still broke off and expected the monster to pass. It didn't though, but instead, skidded to a halt and came back. It's crimson eyes glittered, it's body moved with such grace. Yet it was just too little of an attempt.

The whole aura and urgent actions of the beasts had caught the ex-minion and minion's off guard. But not only that, there was a string with a letter tied to the end of it draped carelessly around it's neck. However, the two saw it at the same time.

They both pounced to get to the letter first before yet another world war started, probably somewhere in Sinnoh or maybe Hoenn. The point was, that even though the fact that a world war had just started coincidentally to their little fight, things were a bit...disturbing.

Strange things were happening, so strange and so many that no-one could ever begin to explain because if you tried you wouldn't know where to start. It was at that moment when the two realized the true identity of the fiery beast with the letter.

They both scanned the beast. The results were just as expected. A little dirtier maybe, but nonetheless, a spitting image of what the thought was.

It took a while for them to regain their composure. Then, simultaneously, they stuttered the same words. "I-i't can't be...E-e...o?"

**---**

**As you can see, I love mystery voices for no apparent reason. Anyways, they didn't say e e o literally, I cut off what they really said because if I didn't I would ruin the story T_T. Well, not much to say this time but bye.**


	7. No Comparison Is Possible

**Thank you, Aosugiru Sora, once again for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Also sorry that this chapter is shorter, I couldn't build it, I edited it three times and it turns out like this. Sigh...annoying how my editing skills have dropped lower than they were already. Anyway, please try to enjoy this chapter, the next will be up shortly. Another note, this story is ending soon.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**---**

It was when they both awoke did they realise the predicament they were in. The vast amount of fire blazing around them was weakening as the two gained lost strength. Neither one seemed to care that the other was there, it was extremely tiring simply to stand up so why would they bother? The animal crouched down on the opposite side of the ring of fire, daring the humanlike kind to advance on it. A brief remembrance flashed into the minds of all three as they vaguely stumbled through the air which was thick with fog.

The brunette settled herself comfortably on the ground as she lay there with closed eyes, reviving her much needed energy. Shinigami, needing no energy, simply spirit, could have gotten up at anytime but pleasured himself by watching the young human girl sleep.

The past was all behind them, yet Blue, could not bring herself to forgive the boy, his master or the many brainwashed shinigami under his command. Had he not killed enough? Everyone he had killed, didn't they still have a reason to live? She really did not get why shinigami are so stupid to not realise what they're doing and being an ex-shinigami herself, she knew.

The ring of fire which surrounded the two exhausted beings was fading away. The excruciating pain in her left shoulder had not disappeared as easily though, the scar of getting caught to become one of those pathetic, mindless spirit takers or soul reapers. Ha. Like a fairytale story with a horrific twist, that's what this was like.

_You must hurry if you want to save your friends..._

An unfamiliar voice penetrated her mind like a vibrant lightning strike streaking across the dark night sky. It was deep and urgent. The tone of it was wise and alarming. She sensed the hard shinigami male stand up. Not again...she would not have more people becoming casualties in this ridiculous excuse of a man's orders to his minions...she would not fall into their trap. But was Blue really sure about that?

_Go now! Before it's too late!_

Her deep, sparkling eyes narrowed. No way was she failing again. It wasn't like last time! Pearl, Yellow, Sapphire and Gold...would not have to suffer anymore. Nobody would have to suffer. After what she'll do with that guy. He'll be the one begging for mercy, suffering, yes, in the end, he will be the one on their knees. She smiled and glanced around for an escape method.

She placed her hands gently onto the ground and strained to push her entire body up and over the fence behind her. Landing hurt her body severely, for a thorny rose bush lay on the other side. Such poor luck was only expected from a girl like her. It was so disappointing for those who expected more.

Of course, she knew that dreadful male was following her, seeing where she was going and being amused at how unbelievably foolish she was. She would outsmart him this time, she thought, she would have to. A high-pitched scream echoed through the eerily empty streets and bounced off walls, sending a chill down the already shivering brunette's spine. Her white gown had been tattered from all the crashing and tripping in the dark.

The glowing beast, practically emitting fire was also following her, more curious than the other. Blue pushed the branches of a hedge away to form a hole. Peering through the hole, she saw yet another tragedy fall.

One that seemed all too familiar to be comfortable with...Blue looked up into the endless black that made up the roof of the world. It was turning. Revolving. Unnaturally preparing for rain. No. That was just too coincidental.

No, no, no. It just wasn't possible.

It couldn't be the same. It's couldn't and it can't. Her eyes filled with a mixed emotion as she saw a young blonde boy running through the sudden rain on the concrete path. He was soaked, but he was unaffected.

No. It just wasn't happening. The girl tried to convince herself over and over, none of her methods working any more effectively than the last.

A Heracross trudged speedily behind the boy. Too much. It was way too much for the poor girl to handle. She bit her lip as to stop herself from yelling. Tears fell from the boy's eyes as he punched and stabbed the poor Heracross repeatedly.

"Racro. It's all your fault! You didn't protect her! You didn't-!"

No. It wasn't. It couldn't. It _shouldn't_.

What went wrong? How could she have been so blind?

The storm raged as the rain fell harder, faster and dropped on the pondering girl more painfully than ever. A glowing person, what seemed mostly like a ghost girl appeared in an explosion shattering glass and breaking tree branches. The girl had stone green eyes which scanned the sobbing boy expressionless before a small smile graced her lips. Her hair was a bright, yet dull blonde which swayed in no particular direction as she floated, twisted, waved.

But that. Made it all too much. And this entire situation just became more complicated than it ever was.

"Tell me the truth, I'm begging you!" That boy. Was a dumb little, stupid, annoying, dense, oblivious, idiotic idiot. He didn't know. 'But he should've.' she thought bitterly. The words were exact. The actions were exact. The scene was exact. Even the weather was exactly the same as that devastating memory of a night. It was too close to be reality, but too close to reality to be right.

Ruby. When Sapphire was gone. Yellow. As herself. The bitter, cold shinigami. The human slayer. No freaking hell on earth way.

It was too late. Her best friend's now frozen voice was the only thing she heard at the current time. There was no way she would be able to do anything. It was so...not Yellow. It was so much different that it was like being in a whole different dimension altogether. She didn't know who she was, who anyone was, or even where she was right now. Even though she did. She didn't.

It was not happening. Blue repeated all her processed thoughts and found nothing. There was nothing she could possibly do. The stalker shinigami was still there, probably smirking. The fiery beast, well, their master wasn't there so something happened. Definitely strange.

It was just an earthquake in her perfect world. Once she woke up, they would've repaired it, right? Right? A cracked globe that could be fixed with superglue and paint. Wasn't it? A few utensils, a few things to help fix it and it'll be okay, right? Nothing could get worse...right?

The brunette once again shook these thoughts out of her head. It was impossible. Nothing in life was that easy. If it was, then this wouldn't be happening right now. Quotes, sayings, they were useless. People in the past may have succeeded with them, but they forgot the fact that not everyone can live by those philosophies and succeed.

If only life were fair. But life cannot possibly be fair, if a person hated someone and wanted to get rid of them, they would be able to. But not being fair on the person who was rid of, so they would re-appear unharmed.

Fairness to everyone is impossible. What happened to it all? The bond between thirteen. The 'super' teens who were respected and looked up to by younger children? Look at them now.

Look, at how pitifully sore they look. A mere toddler could look down on them, seeing how low they were now. The state it all was in...ruins. A beautiful thing in life, bombed just when it was starting to become perfect.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. The girl screamed. Not a high pitched scream of fear, nor a scream of ecstasy or excitement, a scream of hatred. A scream of pure anger, regret, and most of all the shaking voice of the most shaken girl at the current moment. No-one could even try to imagine the current state she was in.

Blue was looked at like a strong girl. That, she was. But she had been through so much more than the average girl. And on the inside, she was fragile. Her past, the present, and possibly the future has been painful and darkness has been weighed on her.

A girl that used to have a phobia of birds. A small, weak girl. She was not some superhero. She was a girl. That's all she ever wanted to be. Only a lifesaver with her friends by her side. And a girl, who hated being alone.

The rushed sound of footsteps approached her as she shook, her voice lost from the heart piercing yell. She looked up, ready to send the person off, to find herself face to face with the blonde boy and the Heracross.

The blonde shinigami lurked behind him with a frown. Blue refused to name the shinigami after her sweet friend. He watched her with a concerned look as the female sat shaking her head furiously. Her brown hair whipped the boy and the Heracross in the face but she didn't care.

He bent down at sat next to her, completely ignoring her groan in protest and the shinigami's look of rejection. He patted her on the back.

"Look, I don't know what's going on but I can tell it's even worse than what I'm going through." he stared off into the distant trees, raindrops dripping of the tips of his hair in a surprisingly slow manner.

She looked at him in shock. Any normal thinking person would have been in a deep depression or not caring about anything. He, even though his best friend probably got pulverised, was still sitting here sympathising with her. A stranger. That just ruined his pain by screaming.

Blue inwardly laughed. It just sounded so much more immature when put like that, so much more immature than the actual situation itself. She opened her mouth; not a sound came out.

The boy then resorted to yes/no questions for the silent, yet needy girl. He may not know her, but he could tell when someone needed another. It was the same with him, since his well, best friend was taken care of. It was only a matter of time. Yes. No. No. No. Yes. Yes. YES. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Yes. NO. No. Yes. It went on for only a while before the ghost of a friend, or, the shinigami interrupted.

"Blue, are you ready to accept your fate?"

**---**

**Ouch. I wouldn't want to watch this on a screen. That would freak me out so much. Sea.**


	8. Your Pain Isn't My DayDream

**Guess I was spending too much time in the clouds.**

**The Sinnoh Dex Holders personalities are off...because somebody didn't bother reading too much of the DPPt arc. Eheheheh.**

**Well since this ending is too say, weird to cut into I'll say it all up here. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS FIC (no it has not ended yet, just thanking you), I'm really grateful for all your support and I know what it's like to feel that people care. (Cause about a year ago, my life was all wrong and all my friends here and on many other sites have helped me. XD) And of course, I'm very sorry if this story is too depressing, I just want to finish uploading it but then it wouldn't flow normally. **

**Also, about that chapter that was up before this one (no not chapter 7, chapter 8 from before, you know, to everyone who read it, the one with Maisy and Pearl and stuff, yeah?), well that one was the alternative until I found the old file here. I'm pretty sure no-one would want to read that bit but if you insist, I might put it somewhere. (don't insist, trust me, it sucks) Well, that's all. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PokeSpecial/PokeSpe/PokeSupe/Pokemon Adventures or any other form of Pokemon Special that is possible.**

---

A chill sizzled through the brunette's body as she sat, shivering under Yellow's cold gaze. The boy next to her blinked suspiciously, knowing that somehow, the pain had just begun.

"Run. I don't want any more people involved!" Blue managed to choke out. The boy nodded and ran away with a look of doubt on his face. She looked in the direction he ran and sighed. Blonde hair brushed gently against her cheek, defying the wind which was strengthening at an alarming rate.

"Why?" She turned to see the shinigami's face filled with surprise. Her pained, blue eyes widened. That was right. The girl was too innocent to be a true shinigami. "Why did you let him go?"

The deep azure eyes of the brunette stared passionately into the blonde's hazel orbs, a strong message trying to break through to the younger; for words alone could not carry this message.

Her eyes were wide and her body was shaking, the white cloth that was wrapped around her body blew around her like a blooming flower. She knelt down in the wet grass and stroked a torn and dying dandelion gently, the seeds floating into the air in a circular motion.

The wind soon scattered the seeds, even breaking them apart slowly. They faded from sight, as both girls' eyes fogged up, both weakened by acknowledgement and remembrance of their past actions. Yellow raised her head slightly as she stared into the swirling winds and rapidly darkening skies.

The brunette knelt down next to her and gave her a small hug. The shorter girl slowly and hesitantly hugged her back. But it wasn't going to be the only shock or realization tonight. The wind whistled, a high pitched noise that disturbed trees and injured the weak. Whatever it was, it was coming towards them, _quickly._

It was definite; these two girls were in for a rough night.

---

Crimson eyes stared through the cracked, mud-stained window of the cell. All life seemed to disappear in those eyes, what was once a bright, cheerful, sparkling red was now dull, lifeless, and barely even colored.

There was a loud creak as the door behind the red-eyed was opened with a loud creak. The boy turned his head quickly at the sound. Another boy, even younger than him, was roughly shoved into the cell before the big, gruff guard took off.

The new prisoner stood up immediately and brushed themself off before looking up and straight into the dulled eyes of his companion. He then turned and began glaring at the back of the retreating guard but got bored quickly and sighed.

"Hey..." he started slowly, unsure of how to start conversation with the other for he had already gone back to looking out the window. Even though his gaze was more at the window than out of it.

"...Hey." The newcomer jumped, slightly startled by the other's effort to respond. But then he remembered all the things the other had to endure and he didn't. He opened the shaking, clenched fist by his side and held it out to him.

"C'mon Red, stand up. We'll figure this out." It may have been out of character for him to say that, but Silver thought he might as well find a way out of there and help Red as well. After all, Red was Blue's friend and whoever was Blue's friend was his. Even in the state they were in now.

It didn't matter which side anyone was in, they were pokedex holders and they were getting through.

NO. MATTER. WHAT.

Red glanced up at the redhead in surprise before he grabbed his hand and hauled himself up. The two boys stood in silence for a while, both content in letting deep thoughts swirl around their heads again and again. Some thoughts inflicted pain and other's just great awakenings.

The other prisoners were heard complaining and crying. It turned out they were in a higher security cell; figures. They both analyzed the situation. Obviously they were trapped. In a high security, pokemon proof cell. Not that it would be any help seeing their pokemon were taken and confined elsewhere.

The older teen looked at the younger. He noted the girl that had hung around him since, well then now was nowhere to be seen. "Silver, where's Crys?" The younger boy blinked.

"Uhh, I think she went out with Berlitz to do something." Silver answered uncertainly. Back then, which was probably a mere few hours ago, he was too occupied in his conversation with his so-called older sister figure to notice where the girl went, but he remembered her heading out the door without a word with the mentioned younger girl following behind.

"Don't you ever call Platina by anything less formal than Berlitz?" When the first ten dex holders had first met the Sinnoh trio, they didn't like the idea of calling a fellow dex holder anything too formal so they sorted out what they were comfortable with calling her.

"No. She doesn't like it."

_'And Blue said that all gentlemen should address a lady as she wishes.'_

At first, the young, rich girl disliked the idea of the rest of them calling her by her given name but she eventually got used to it but a few of the dex holders decided to stick with whatever they were made to call her from the start.

A paper airplane flew into the cell, landing with a small crackle. The two approached it and knelt next to it. Red side-glanced at Silver who was trying to determine if the plane was contaminated or not. He picked it up slowly and began to unfold it.

Now a crinkled A4 sheet of paper, the plane was turned and the two boys scanned the contents in a rushed manner, every sentence sinking deeply into their puzzled minds.

_Hey you two,_

_Your pokemon are in the room two doors left from your cage. Don't go up the stairs, that's where they keep the torture chamber. Don't follow the exit signs, they are all fake. If you look closely at the walls, there are tiny black arrows; follow them instead._

_Hope you succeed, unlike us :(_

_P.S. My apologies for not clarifying name allowances. The others address me as Platina so it's your choice, senior._

_P.S.S Sorry, we couldn't help but overhear. -Crys._

_P.S.S.S Ruby and Dia are in the cage next to you. Sapphire and Gold are trapped on the top floor. I'm afraid to say, Pearl and Yellow have already been sent off to kill. Guards swap every hour. One minute gap between swaps. Be careful_.

The rushed, yet beautifully written letters told them it was most definitely not a trap, of course the two also recognized the distinct sweet scent of a roserade. Which was probably the only kind of scented paper those girls used. Silver quickly hid the paper in his pocket as a big, well dressed man walked down the aisle inspecting each cell with a glassy stare.

A new problem arose, when the two realized they were still trapped but of course, couldn't send the plane back because the man had slammed open the door of a cell and was seen dragging the two girls by their collars back down the aisle before disappearing down another hallway.

Upon passing the boys' cell, Crystal and Platina gestured urgently towards each of the corners in their cell. As the man went, Silver leapt up and went to the corner. Red closely studied the other corner; he scratched the old wallpaper to reveal a small key box.

Silver copied his senior's actions and found a glass ball sitting on a small metal stand; like those ones fortune tellers always have. They looked at each other and nodded. Red pocketed the glass ball and Silver stood on guard with the key.

When the coast was clear, the slight _ching!_ of a key sliding into the right place after a long time was heard. Turning it to unlock the door, Silver and Red made quick work of darting down the aisle where the cells with sleeping prisoners lay. Silver's eyes shone in the dark while the glass in Red's pocket flashed brightly.

Two doors down; just as they were told, was a room labelled 'Pokemon'. The door wouldn't open, even when they tugged and tugged and tugged at the round, metallic handle. Red eventually collapsed, his head making hard contact with the door before his body dropped onto the ground, unmoving.

When Red fell, footsteps started approaching. Silver, not knowing what to do, grabbed the glass ball and jumped up through the roof. But he forgot what was told to be on the other side...

The full moon shone brightly through the cracked, mud-stained window of the previous location of the two escapees, symbolizing there was still trouble yet to make it's way there.

---

Anyone would know that someone having a laughing fit in the middle of a deserted, forbidden alleyway was not someone you wanted to go near. This odd someone is, actually a face you know very well. Maybe so well that you can immediately guess who this boy is. The teen stopped laughing as he looked up, his deep, forest green eyes gleaming as he smirked.

"Hahaha, pokedex holders! You lose! We win! It's finally game over!" He shouted, and got many angry yells in reply. Those nearby couldn't care less about what he said, just the fact that he was interrupting their well needed sleep. If anyone had heard, this boy wouldn't be here still.

"Not quite." The green-eyed teen froze and looked around cautiously.

"Down here." There, a boy at an extreme height stood, just out of his reach. The older boy raised his eyebrows, and uncharacteristically replied.

"Oh yeah? And what's a midget like you going to do to stop me, huh? And where are you SUPPOSED to be?" Emerald clashed with emerald, neither faltering.

"I would've thought you'd recognize that ditto, Green. You studied it for a long time after Crystal had left it at the lab. Yes Green, it's the first shiny pokemon we caught and it fooled you into thinking it was me. Game over for you, more like." The small boy glanced back at him before walking away, leaving him dumbstruck.

'_H-how? How did a pathetic little boy like him manage o fool me?! And with THAT ditto too! How could I have been so blind! Never mind, our security is too strong for him to break in; that boy is not a worry.'_

But we all know that he shouldn't have been so sure. Because, we all know how far 'midget power' can go, don't we? And we also know of those still on the loose. You see, at this point, we know most sides yet they all only know theirs.

Exactly how this is going to play out does not depend on us, as observers, it depends on how they choose their path. Which path they take depends on their state of mind. What we can do, is simply watch and don't try to choose the path they should've taken; only they can decide which is right or wrong.

We all know how little hope they have, and of course, the full moon makes it worse. How, is up to you to decide. For this night, is far from the end...

Green rubbed his forehead in frustration, why had he been so hesitant in kicking that little boy back where he belonged? Why was he so consumed by human emotion when he, was in fact, a shinigami? Humans are useless to him. They should be.

Only simple corpses who contain either angels, ghosts, souls or shinigami. Those with shinigami should be superior. No-one should stand in their way. Then why...?

_"You can't do this!"_

_Her face, her voice, her pleas....her** pain.**_

_"I'm so glad you're okay!"_

_Her worry for him, her happiness, why did it matter so damn much?_

He threw her away. He threw his life away. But it wasn't right. No. He belonged here. As a shinigami. He refused to believe any stupid illusion his mind would conjure up.

His human mind.

It was inferior. It didn't belong to him. He wanted nothing to do with it. The boy started to wage a war against himself as he strained to stand up, shivering at the immense pain that came from such an emotional breakdown.

Nobody would understand how painfully hard it was to try and win a war with yourself. It wasn't as easy as committing suicide. He was already dead.

But whatever he was thinking, it sure as well wasn't as good as what his human mind was and it shot him down at the chance. It just had to show him. Remind him of who he was. And who he is now.

_"Hey man! Look what we gotcha!"_

_Him. The boy who made him change. The one who taught him emotion._

_"No...DON'T DO IT GREEN! I WON'T LET YOU!"_

_The boy he had caused; so much freaking **pain.**_

No family.

-

No beauty.

-

No good times.

-

No sharing.

-

No love.

-

No friendship.

-

Only one thing is left to say.

-

Without these people-

-

-

-

...

-

-

Without these people-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-he was nothing.

"Once a pokedex holder, _always_ a pokedex holder."

...why did it take so long for him to realize?


End file.
